Shattered (A Gravity Falls Fanfic)
by VioletAssassin1124
Summary: 1 year after Bill was "defeated", the Pines twins come back to Gravity Falls to find that their mystery pastry baker was an anthropomorphic spider and must find the shards of the dream demon before they truly vanish. (Rated T for depression and suicide, no bad words though.) (Oc x Bill Cipher)
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

Author's Note: It's a new series, and yes there will be A LOT of 4th wall breaks, so let's get this cleared up first. WARNING: THE STORY MAY INCLUDE CENSORED CUSS WORDS, DEATH, BLOOD, SUICIDE, DEPRESSION, INSANITY, SPLIT PERSONAS AND MORE. PROCEED IF YOU ARE ALLOWED.

Wow, I can't believe I'm going to write something like this. Whelp, I would just have to defend myself from bad feedback sooo… Anyways, I AM NOT DEAD! I will also still continue my Undertale fanfic, but I'm in a writer's block right now, and I'm Sans lazy. Anyways, keep in mind the word FISH is used to censor words, although the characters would literally be saying fish so it's kind of useless once I put it into perspective, but you get the idea! Anyways, ONWARDS AOSHIMA!

Unknown: You'll see me in this chapter! Also, I'm NOT Charoite, she's right over here though.

Charoite: Hi! Hey, say your quote!

Unknown: Anyways, remember readers, our reality is a screen, our stories a new blank page, buy pastries, see ya!

* * *

Shattered (A Gravity Falls fanfic): chapter 1, Prologue

 _Our story begins in the year 1855, the beginning of summer, April 15. Setting? Gravity Falls. Where in Gravity Falls? Oh, in a cave somewhere around the mountain-ish area here in Oregon, in a cave. Now when I say a cave, don't think of it as a dark place filled with spiders, instead think of it being a gigantic cave system turned into a society filled with light and spiders. Yeah, adding the spider part of it would be a little creepy but just think of a spider restaurant with spider customers and service, of course many other creatures can come and is a bit popular with some folks as they'd come for tea, ignoring the variety of creatures surrounding him/her, thinking they were hallucinating. The humans there usually had just wandered around and found this place, though history states that humans went here in the woods to be missing, to be hidden, to die, and others to disappear. There were normal immortal spiders (all spiders from this kingdom were immortal), winged spiders and the leaders being anthropomorphic spiders, so yep. A spider kingdom, more like an incredibly gigantic town than a kingdom though._

Plays intro theme…

 _ **There's something more to this,**_

 _Don't be scared!_

 _ **That we have missed.**_

 _We're born prepared!_

 _ **Things around here are suspicious.**_

 _For this journey,_

 _Full of mystery._

 _ **Who can we put our trust in?**_

 _Time to explore this wonder,_

 _ **What have they all been hiding?**_

 _Reach answers that we hunger,_

 _ **Secrets that lie in shadow…**_

 _Discover the truths hidden,_

 _ **How much do they all know?!**_

 _We can't run,_

 _Trust no one!_

 _ **A place so full of mystery,**_

 _Take my hand and we'll see all,_

 _ **Is just a puzzle a puzzle to be solved!**_

 _The secrets of Gravity Falls!_

Catherine's POV

So the king (spider) and queen's (The queen is a human) daughter, me, Natalie C. (Catherine, people usually just call me this.) Webb, who was a 1,100 year old spider (11 in spider terms, considering these spiders were immortals,) with dark periwinkle hair, 8 black eyes, mauve skin, and 8 limbs wearing an Autumn dress was exploring with my friend Quincy S. (Silk) Nava, a 1,099 year-old angel-winged spider that emits a soft dark blue light. (Yes, "somehow" related to Navi.) We were two young female spiders walking in a forest when they reached their predestined destination. This was a glade with a wide sparkling pond, though fish never swim in it as it would turn them crystal clear, invisible even, so even if there were some, you wouldn't notice. The glade was surrounded by trees and was covered in daffodils, dandelions, sunflowers, and other flowers but there were mostly violets. For some reason, not that many people came here, probably because they were stuck in the forest wandering around in circles. Oh well.

We mostly came here just to chat and daydream, sometimes bring live fish into the pond every now and then. Then we met some… unlikely characters.

When the two girls came there, they saw 3 kids swimming in the water. Hmm, they have some fake nets so I guess they know about the fish swimming about in there. One of them was a healthy boy, a neon yellow blonde with black eyes, and was wearing a yellow shirt and shorts, probably about 11. The other boy was a short chubby child with blonde hair with a blue tint to it (How odd…) with dark blue eyes, and was wearing a blue shirt and shorts, probably about 6. Then there was the skinny girl with blonde hair with a green tint to it (Well, I guess I should learn more about human genetics…) with bluish green eyes, and was wearing a green swimsuit, most likely 8 years old. There were some bags that were on the cut down logs, they probably own them. But still, how did they find this place? Then, the pure blonde kid saw us. His eyes were filled with shock and fear, but quickly turned into wonderment and joy.

"Whoa." the kid simply said. The other 2 heard him and averted their eyes from the water and looked at the two of us. Their eyes instantly filled with curiosity and joy. Well, these were the first humans who actually realized that we were real because the others were drunk. The full blonde was the first one to snap out of his trance and walked towards us, and said, "Umm… Hi?" I told him our names and we soon learned that the kids were siblings, blonde guy being Bill or Billy who was 11 years old, bluish guy is Damian who was 5 years old, and the little girl was Ellie who was 9 years old. We asked them where they lived, and they pointed to a very tall tree (not the tallest one though) and only then we noticed that it had a window. So THAT'S where the smoke was coming from… Anyway, they asked some questions, from where we lived to what we do. After a whole hour of talking, they invited us to swim with them, and we reluctantly agreed. (Good thing our clothes were water-proof…) Afterwards, we became friends.

For the past year, we continued to play together, and I slowly became attracted with Bill. So, one night, when we were having a sleep-over in their tree house, I asked the age-old question, Will We Fall In Love? Just kidding, that's not what I said, though I would have if GMM was a show back then. Instead, I asked if he like-liked me. You know what he said? He said YES as he warmly smiled at me. YES! I felt my heart flutter all around my chest and we warmly hugged each other.

After 2 months, Ellie became sick with an unknown disease. She was puking all over the place and her forehead was hot, even though she felt cold. I asked my parents about it, but no one knew what to do. No one knew how to help.

4 months later, it was Bill's twelfth birthday, October 15, 1856. We were in our beautiful glade and it had a mini potato farm tucked away in a corner surrounded by webbing now. He was opening his gifts and got a journal from Damian who was now 6, a physics book from Ellie who was now 10 but was getting worse, a bow tie made of fine black string Quincy, and I gave him a beautifully-carved cane and a golden pocket-watch that was scripted at the bottom saying, "Cherish your time with others, and make the most of it all." Suddenly, the ground shook and the gorgeous cake I baked for him almost fell off the tree stump table.

Everything became a gray color, and time seemed to stand still. A large portal appeared in the sky, and a one-eyed red triangle with a top hat and a monocle burst out of it _. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. She doesn't seem to be getting better." said the red triangle. "You know you could always jus-""_ NO! We'll find a cure! She will make it!" yelled Bill, cutting of the demon's remark. _The red dorito simply just laughed at him. "Really? What makes you think that you'll find a cure? Face it kid, she is practically dead now, and she won't have a chance if you don't make a deal with me. Besides, we're both in a tight spot here." Xen replied_ "Who is that?!" Damian asked _._ "He is the family dream demon named Xen; he haunted our family for a few generations." Bill , "Ummm, what is the deal?" _"Oh nothing, just that Romeo here will become a demon and work for my boss with me and Damian will become one as well, and I'll save Ellie. Though I can only turn her into a demon as well to do that, so basically the three will become demons and I'll be entwined with Bill and work for my boss." Xen explained. "Like I said, I'm in a tough situation here because of a debt I owe."_ "How can we trust you?" Bill asked. _"You can't. But let's just say you can. Tick tock kid, she doesn't have that much time kid."_ Bill looked at his sister and saw how pale she was and was taking mouthfuls of air. "Fine, Xen. Deal."Bill finally replied. The two then shook hand and a blue fire covered their hands. Then, Xen, Bill, Ellie, and Damian fell limp and floated up the air and a bright light engulfed the area. When Catherine opened her eyes again, she saw a blue square, a green circle, and a yellow triangle slowly drift to the ground. "Ummm… well that just happened." Quincy said. I simply said, "Fish."

* * *

Author's Note:

So yeah, that just happened. I'll update next week maybe when THE SEASON FINALE IS OUT! WOOHOO!

Ahem, anyway, see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2, Forgotten Beginnings

Author's Note: I'm changing Xen's color to gray instead of red. So that is all. See ya!

Charoite: Let's just say the split personas are featured in this one, and when in full cooperation makes Bill Cipher (Bill is what they call themselves when they're together. Why? Because it was their original name.). By the way, the italicized words means Will is talking, italicized bold and underlined is Keno, italicized and underlined is Xen, and italicized and bold is Samuel. Words in parentheses are the thoughts of Bill Cipher.

All the ocs are owned by me, Gravity Falls however belongs to Alex Hirsch.

* * *

Shattered: Chapter 2, Forgotten Beginnings

 _It is the 1_ _st_ _day of Weirdmageddon, and the spiders were scared. Quincy and I looked at the sky as fear was imminent on their faces. Oh no, it started, were too late. The others were crawling around the cavern; it looked like the black abyss. I guess we really can't save him… No, I said to myself and proceeded with the plan. "Hey guys! The sooner we get this done, the sooner we'll have our Bill back and the sooner this apocalypse ends, who's with me!?" I shouted as the tsunami of spiders cheered back and gave me my green backpack filled with pastries and other survival equipment. Then, as me and Quincy were leaving, the entrance caved in. Thankfully, nobody was hurt. However, there was a note on the new wall saying, "Sorry! I can't risk losing you here, just don't go out until the apocalypse ends (which will be soon…), just stay inside!" To hell with that idea! I am not about to sit here and let you d…d… die. I waved that idea away and told everybody to start mining out. It will take a REALLY long while._

Plays intro theme…

 ** _There's something more to this,_**

 ** _That we have missed._**

 ** _Things around here are suspicious._**

 ** _Who can we put our trust in?_**

 ** _What have they all been hiding?_**

 ** _Secrets that lie in shadow…_**

 ** _How much do they all know?!_**

 ** _A place so full of mystery,_**

 ** _Is just a puzzle a puzzle to be solved!_**

 _It is the last day of Weirdmageddon…_

Bill finally went inside Stan's mind.

"Oh I'm here, I'm finally here!" Bill said rather surprised. "Look at this place! What a calm and orderly boy… Got too hand it to you Ford, you really know how to clear your-" and was cut off when he saw STANLEY playing with a paddleball. ( _Hmmm, a paddleball, wonder if I can-_ _NO!_ _ **NO!**_ _ **NO!**_ Three voices simultaneously shouted)

Bill realized it was a trap as Stanley explained. "WHAT!? The deal's off!" he screamed as the door behind him closed shut. Fish. "WHAT THE?! Oh no no NO NO NO NO!" Bill said as blue fire engulfed the room. ( _ **WILL, DOES IT HAVE TO BE FIRE?!)**_ Stanley proceeded to explain that they used the memory eraser. "LET ME OUT OF HERE! LET ME OUT!"he screamed as his magic didn't work. ( _ **WHAT HAPPENED?!**_ _I'm putting an end to this now, I CAN'T TAKE IT!_ _ **WILL! DON'T DO THIS! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS?! JUST LET US USE OUR POWER!**_ _Well, because it is the right thing to do._ _ **BUT STILL! DON'T YOU KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES FOR THIS?! HE'LL KNOW WHERE WE ARE, HE'LL LITERALLY DESTROY EVERYTHING!**_ _I don't know who the insane one is anymore. Well, I guess I'm weirdness, insanity and dark humor, and you on the other hand have an optimistic and humorous yet suicidal personality. But, I just have a question… WHY FIRE OUT OF ALL THINGS?! YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH US AND FIRE! IT'S ONE OF THE REASONS WHY WE'RE LIKE THIS!_ _)_ Stanley didn't know what was happening, the triangle shifted from a red form, to a light yellow, then a gray, then light yellow again, then a pink one, then finally the light yellow one. Wait, is the triangle pushing himself into the flames?! ( _ **WILL! You can't be serious can you? Oh FISH, YOU'RE SERIOUS AREN'T YOU?**_ _ **WILL! DON'T DO THIS! WE CAN FULFILL THE PROPHECY! WE'LL JUST LET THEM DO IT INSTEAD OF US! JUST DON'T-**_ _ **)**_ The triangle apparently fought himself and went towards the flames, becoming a dark gray one just before he split into 4 pieces, one gray, one red, one pink, and one yellow. The pieces then shattered and seemed to escape Stan's mind. A second after Stanford shot Stanley; the pieces recreated themselves into what seems to be apparitions of a light yellow blue eyed triangle, a red triangle, a gray triangle, and a pink triangle with a green eye.

Dipper POV:

WHAT?! THERE ARE FOUR DEMONS!? I saw 4 ghostly triangles, and so did Mabel and great-uncle Ford, at least I know I'm not hallucinating. _**"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?! YOU LITERALLY JUST GOT US KILLED!"**_ the red triangle said. _**"Now now , Samuel, there is no need to be mad, JUST AT THE FACT THAT WILL MADE US KILL OURSELVES!"**_ The gray one said. Oh, so the red one is Samuel. _"I COMPLETELY agree with you Xen and Samuel, however there is more important business than this… Like honing your own skills." the pink triangle then made a paddleball appear in his hand and began to play with it as the gray and red triangles just bore faces of unamusement._ _ **"Seriously Keno? Why must you do this?"**_ Samuel asked the pink one. "Because of how ironic it is." Keno replied while continuing his paddleball game. Then, I had about enough of this, this was getting nowhere. "Umm, hello triangles? Earth to geometrical figures? I've got a question for the four of you, WHO ARE YOU GUYS!? WHAT HAPPENED TO BILL?!" I shouted at them. Then the four triangles noticed me and stopped. The light yellow one which I think is Will answered, _"Um, we ARE Bill. Well, not exactly, more like his split personas, well more like his sides because there is no main persona and Xen over there is more like a different demon."_

Wait what? I don't get it. What ARE they? Are they ghosts? Are they other demons? _**"Basically it means that Xen was a different guy before… Well I won't tell you just yet. Maybe next time, and to answer your question, like Will said, were personas and we kind of are ghosts, we don't have much time left anyways, we're already dead**_ **."** The triangles were beginning to fade away _…_ Wait, he/they can read my mind? _"Of course we can Pine Tree, just because were personas doesn't mean we don't have our powers. Personas can sometimes be sentient, like the three of us, me, Will, and Samuel. Xen was someone else before."_ I guess that explains it.

Then great-uncle ford said, "Don't play with us Cipher, I know who you REALLY are!" _**"Oh right, you mean Will here? Yeah, you DO know you were talking to him right? I'm pretty sure you would remember the COUNTLESS amount of times he would ask if demons could just straight out die in the Mindscape, asking where the knives are, where the rope or paddleballs are placed, and tried to KILL himself with A CHESS KNIGHT HOLDING A LANCE every time you turned your back while playing chess? He might pretend that it was a joke or something, but do you REALLY think he was faking it?"**_ Well, I guess that explains Will's attitude as I looked from the corner of my eye seeing Will hanging by his feet from a paddleball. _**"Well, it's not like it matters anyway… If you would like us to buy your world some time from an impending demise then you better step back and DO NOT touch us."**_ Then the four triangles formed a round square and held hands as they chanted strange words as a blue portal like object appeared below them as they seemed to fade away. Suddenly, we all heard a loud noise. _BANG!_ It sounded like it came from the roof. Then, the wall behind what would have been the throne cracked and made a hole big enough for a face to fit in at the top area. Then, Mabel and I screamed as we saw an anthropomorphic spider's face in it. The spider said, "HERE'S CATHY!" I looked at the triangles' faces and they somehow seemed rather surprised, depressed, annoyed, and happy at the same time.

Mabel asked, "WHO IS THAT?!" _"NATALIE CATHERINE WEBB! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"_ Catherine then made the hole a little bigger and impressively crawled through now saw the spider's full height, she was just a little taller than Wendy, had dark purple skin, 4 red eyes on the left side of her face, dark periwinkle hair that was tied into a big braid, had bangs over where her other 4 eyes would apparently be, a lavender blouse and a dark blue skirt. There was also a, spider with wings emitting a soft dark blue glow? Maybe it's a fairy though. "SWEETIE! I MISSED YOU!" she yelled with tears as she raced to the triangles that were slowly being sucked in the portal that they made. _**"NO! DON'T GO NEAR US! I'M SERIOUS!"**_ But she ignored that and went to hug Will. _"No, Cathy DON-"_ but Will didn't move quickly enough as she latched on to the fading triangle. Time seemed to stop, a bang was heard, the portal quickly disappeared, and we were all pushed to the floor. "What was that?" Stanford asked. _"We were trying to use ourselves as a temporary barrier for… I won't tell you but basically we were making ourselves a shield although the process would kill us, AND THEN IT GOT RUINED BY CATHY OVER THERE!"_ "Mission somewhat accomplished! YES!" Catherine shouted. _"Wait, you KNEW what we were trying to do?!"_ "Yes I did. I know you'll ask why, so I'll tell you. It's because there might be another way! Maybe, just MAYBE, we can beat him. You guys don't have to be alone with nobody but yourselves anymore." Catherine replied. _**"Not to be rude but, this is by far the WORST idea I've ever heard, and I've heard MANY bad ideas."**_ _"It doesn't matter anyway. We WERE supposed to just simply die, but demons have the tendency to simply become an orb instead of that when someone cares enough to be there. So that means we'll just turn into a ball."_ _"I would prefer being six feet under the ground than this though." "Though, I guess we have a request for you Cathy."_ Will then whispered to Catherine about something. Then the world shook as the triangles performed an incantation that gave us new memories, things that didn't happen as great uncle Ford, Mabel, and my head began throbbing with pain. _**"Just to keep you from trying to find us, were giving you new memories."**_ The triangles then hugged Catherine with tears as they held hands and turned into a prism. But then it shattered into 8 different pieces. In a flash, the shards disappeared. Cathy then wiped her tears and swiftly grabbed the memory eraser. Oh no. "Well, I guess I will have to find those one by one. You three on the other hand are going to forget meeting me and Bill's personas. See ya." Cathy told us as she pulled the trigger.

What happened? Oh right, Ford shot Stanley with the mind erasing gun.

 _1 year later during summer…_

 _Mabel POV:_

WERE GOING TO STAY AT GRAVITY FALLS! Our parents decided that we should move there to meet our old friends; and also because the school there was pretty nice. I feel like I'm going to meet the person who was baking us all those pastries there too! The next day we arrived at Piedmont, we received a basket full of cookies and tarts on our doorstep, and they're actually pretty good! Although the cookies labeled 'Dipper' tasted horrible, so I gave my bro some of mine instead. This went on once a month as my cookies tasted better each time, while Dippers tasted worse and worse. Recently, he said this time they tasted like smile dip dipped in bad medicine, bitter fruit, and dirty underwear juice! Hopefully we'll meet whoever made them so that I could thank them and tell them to make better cookies.

* * *

Author's Note: So Catherine is taking out her frustration on Dipper and the twins are coming back to the falls! See ya!

Dsvm zoo hvvnh ulitlggvm, dsvm gsv gifgs hgzbh srwwvm, lgsvih droo xlnv yzxp uli gsv fkxlnrmt qlfimvb zg szmw. Zmbdzbh, ivnvnyvi ivzwvih,lfi ivzorgb rh z hxivvm, lfi hglirvh z mvd yozmp kztv, yfb kzhgirvh, hvv bz!  
-Xzgsvirmv Dvyy (Atbash Cipher)


	3. Chapter 3, Dolls and Spiders Dancing

Author's Note: Hey guys! Violet Assassin here! If you're confused on what's happened on the 2nd chapter created on Feb 19, time will tell. (I like keeping track of when I do chapters…) So in this chapter we'll have Mabel and Dipper meet Catherine for a second time, and maybe it won't be as bad.

Catherine: Oh yes it will. Just imagine a spider café though.

Charoite: ALL HAIL FOURTH WALL BREAKS! By the way, we DO NOT own Gravity Falls, just the ocs and the plot for this story. (Btw, Tad Strange and Gompers were never seen during Weirdmageddon or after it before Mabel and Dipper came back in this fanfic.) 

Shattered: Chapter 3, Dolls and Spiders Dancing

 _Mabel POV:_

 _OH MY GOSH! WE'RE MOVING TO GRAVITY FALLS! Sir Dippingsauce and I were in the car with Mom, Dad, and Waddles, and we're going to live in a simple cottage near the Mystery Shack. Also, Grunkle Stan and Ford are back from their expedition! YESS! Okay, I should meet everybody in front of the shack with Dipper while Mom and Dad are checking out the house which is MUCH bigger than our old one- OH MY GOSH! EVERBODY'S HERE FOR THE PARTY! EVEN PAZ, THE GNOMES, AND THE MANOTAURS!_

 _Dipper POV:_

 _Not that it's bad, but it seems like we would never have a normal summer here in Gravity Falls._

Plays intro theme:

 _ **Welcome to, Gravity Falls,**_

 _ **It's our job to answer the call.**_

 _ **Ghosts, gnomes, and Gobblewonkers,**_

 _ **Surreal and horrid monsters,**_

 _ **Dark secrets, other horrors,**_

 _ **Summer fun,**_

 _ **TRUST NO ONE!**_

 _ **Will we ever return,**_

 _ **When our adventures are over?**_

 _(Yes. –Charoite)_

Dipper POV:

Mabel and I ran to the party and saw the Grunkles, Wendy and the gang, Soos and Melody, Candy and Grenda as they hugged Mabel, the Corduroys, Lazy Susan, the townsfolk, many of the monsters we met… Heck even Gideon was here! Wait, who is that blonde girl? Wait, is that- "DIPPER!" Pacifica shouted at me. "Pacifica! I didn't recognize you!" She looked… different. She wore the lama sweater and brown pants, and her hair was a dirty blonde. She still looks beautiful… Oh no, I'M FALLING FOR HER AGAIN! Oh well, at least I like someone close to my age now. And then all cuddle hell broke as the twins were squished together by over a hundred people. Then the party began.

 _The next day…_

Dipper POV:

We sleepily woke up as the alarm clock was practically shouting at us. The events that unfolded shouted at my mind… _Slow dancing, Pacifica dancing with me_ , _a sudden earthquake that shook the house as I was about to land the kiss… 8 blue beacons of light flashed outside the shack for about a minute…_ Ouch, my head hurts. Ugh, I really shouldn't have let Mabel pour smile dip in the Mabel Juice. Wait a minute, WHY IS IT SET TO 5: AM! Well, I guess we can't go back to sleep now. Wait, what's that smell?

I told Mabel about it as we changed into our clothes and also told her that we should be checking out why there was a mini earthquake. We walked down the stairs, and followed the scent to the kitchen and saw a large stack of pancakes and bacon, complete with glitter, marshmallows, chocolate, and a LOT of frosting on top. There was a note on the table that said, "Come meet me in the town plaza. Heh, DONUT tell anyone," "Mabel, did you make this?" I asked. "WOW! Huh? Oh, no I didn't. Who do you think it is?" Mabel asked. "I don't know, it could be anyone," I said. "Who do we know that would make nice food?" "Wait, what if it's the person that was sending us pastries every month?" "WOAH!" Yeah, I'm not really that excited to meet the person that kept sending me bad food. Well, I guess we could go there, we were going to get supplies anywa- "Come on Dippingsauce, hurry up and eat, we HAVE to meet him/her! I want to know how to make this stuff!" Mabel said, pulling me out of my thoughts. We nimbly ate the pancakes and they're actually really good! Finally, something else that actually tastes nice. We packed up our things, including our own journals (Mine has a pine tree in the middle, and Mabel has a shooting star on hers. Don't remember why we chose it to be like that.). But before we left, Mabel wrote a letter saying why we left. And yes, OF COURSE it had glitter.

Wow, everything looks like what it was before. We walked through the town and we went towards the plaza. Well, nobody's here soo- "Umm, Dipper?" Mabel asked me as she looked towards the forest with fear. What's wrong? Nobody's the- And then I saw what seemed to be a rather chubby teenage girl a little taller than Wendy with long straight black hair, green eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a blue dress. "Hello. The name is Karen." She told us as she stood 10 feet from us. "What do you want?" I shakily asked as I noticed her skin wasn't skin, more like _silk and cloth._ "Whoa… were you the one sending us cookies? If so, OH MY GOSH! CAN YOU TEACH ME HOW YOU MAKE THEM TASTE LIKE PURE SUGAR!?" Mabel screamed. "Well yes, I'll bring you to my house. As for you Dipper, I know lots of things that you might want to know about." Karen said softly. Follow this girl into the woods where she lives? That is practically going into the unknown. There is NO way she is going to make us- "If you want answers, follow me and try to catch up." She then ran into the woods. Ugh, I HATE you curiosity! Mabel went ahead shouting, "WAIT FOR ME!" We ran through the woods as we barely followed her, and the forest looked darker and darker as we went deeper. She led us to a clearing with a beautiful lake near the mountains. As we panted she said, "Heh, you know how curiosity killed the cat? Well, it's somewhat the same scenario." Before we could react, she brought a blow dart and shot the two of us with it. OUgh, Ma… Bel…

Narrator:

The two then fell asleep. The girl just laughed lightly and she picked the two up and trekked towards the cave in the mountains.

Dipper POV:

Ugh, what? As I slowly woke up, I noticed I was in a bed covered by a blanket made of REALLY strong spider web. "Ugh, Mabel?" I noticed she was right next to me. "Where are we?" I asked. I heard a female voice answer, "You're in the Crestcut Mountains, or more specifically you're inside Gravity Falls' world famous, "Araignée Café", or in English, "Spider Café"." Great, we're about to be eaten by spiders, THEN WHY IS SHE HERE? "Heh, I guess I should properly introduce myself first. Just, keep in mind that this is not a real body." She reached for her back and we heard a zipper noise. Then, she removed her skin? Clothing? Costume?

Well, let's just say that she removed her costume and then we saw a dark violet skinned, dark periwinkle haired, 4-eyed anthropomorphic spider (Pretty sure she has 8 eyes, I think her bangs are covering the other four.) wearing a lavender blouse and a dark blue skirt. "WHAT?! WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed. I heard Mabel shout, "DON'T EAT US!" "Well I wasn't planning to. Anyways, my name is actually Natalie Catherine Webb, but you can call me Catherine," the spider lady replied, "Anyway, we need to talk about a specific triangle."

Oh gosh no… not HIM… "LET US GO YOU ARTHROPOD!" Mabel shouted. "Nope, not until you hear me out. I just want to talk about the earthquake yesterday."

"Anyways, the earthquake was caused by a special… event. Apparently this only happens some time after a demon… dies of ways not caused by others or of natural causes."

"Wait, I thought you said this was about Bill? Didn't we… erase him out of existence?" I asked Catherine.

"Not exactly… Anyways, I don't need to tell you the details, you'll probably remember later on." So, we forgot something?

"Hey spider lady, I'm pretty sure that we should remember."

"Well, you don't remember what exactly happened. Let's just say someone shot you with the memory erasing gun."

Wait, did SHE just shoot us with it?

"Anyways, as I was saying. When a demon dies this way they become an orb that splits into shards, as many as the personas they had times two. During this event, the shards reappear again around the area they died and they're scattered around the area. If a person that is close to the demon finds these shards and brings them back together, the demon would be revived. However, if they're not brought back together after a specific amount of time, the shards would be lost forever. Usually there would only be 2 or 4 shards, but this time it's 8. So I would need some help with this expedition. You guys in?" Catherine asked.

So, this spider thinks that I'm going to help when she kidnapped us and wants us to revive our greatest enemy? "WHAT?! NO! OF COURSE NOT!" I yelled.

"Yeah, why should we help you anyways!?" Mabel asked the spider.

"Well, there is ONE minor detail. And it is that the shards, would, umm… kindablowupifnotfoundandthexplosionisasbigasacity. Besides, I thought you believed that everyone could become good and have a change of heart." Wait, THE SHARDS WOULD BLOW UP?!

"Wait, you're saying that they would blow up?" I asked.

"Well, yes. Didn't I say it clear enough to you? I said that the shards would explode in a few days after appearing." She answered.

"How could we tell if you're not lying? And what makes you think that we're THAT gullible if you were?" I asked. "Well, first of all you can't tell if I'm lying, second, of course I'd think you'd be that gullible. I mean seriously, you practically galloped through the "Dark Abyss of The Unknown", also known as the Mahogany Wood Forests, a place filled to the brim with an overgrowth wild life and mystical creatures, though today the woods are pretty quiet with the word about our dorito friend that was spread around. Besides that, even if you weren't gullible enough, I could spin you into a chrysalis to your heart's content until it'll stop beating. So, what else could you do in this situation?" Well, I guess we don't really have a choice…

"What's the catch if we do this?" I asked cautiously. "The catch is that you guys would be stuck with me until we find all of the shards. You can't escape this, we know almost EVERYBODY in Gravity Falls because this café is the best tourist trap in Gravity Falls! At least it is by monster and creature standards, of course. And don't get me started on all the other people and spiders around the world."

"Huh, sounds like a LOT of work just for one guy."

"Well, he's… more than that. Let's just say I owe him a lot."

"What do you mean you owe him a lot?" Mabel asked.

"Well… it's a REALLY long story that I don't have enough trust in you guys to tell. I'll give you an idea on what it is about though: even when couples may not seem improbable, just remember that nothing is impossible."

Wait, does that mea- "Anyways, whether or not you'll join I'm pretty sure you guys must be famished by now. It's already noon," Natalie said, cutting my thoughts off.

"Umm, I-I don't know if we s-should…" Mabel said shakily.

"Aww, come on! Why not? It's not like we serve _people_ , just because we run a restaurant does not mean we murder humans. Besides, there are many other substitutes for the ingredients. In fact, ALL of our ingredients are made from plants and even carnivores can eat them."

"Well, as long as you promise this is free!" Mabel replied.

"I promise that it's free, it's actually the customer's choice to pay or not on Sundays and even if it isn't, you could pay normally or just spread around the word of our restaurant to other mythical beings," Natalie promised, "Now, who wants to eat kare-kare and a "S'mores Pie" for dessert?"

Narrator POV: 15 minutes later…

The twins ate quietly as they sat on rather comfortable mahogany chairs, and the food was pretty great to be honest. Everything else around them was pretty much most of the forest gossiping and eating their pies or whatever.

"So, Mabel, do you think we should help?" Dipper asked his sister who was happily and excitedly finishing her pie.

"Well, of course! The fate of Gravity Falls lies in our hands Dipper! Do you want to let everybody down?" Mabel asked.

"No, of course not! It's just, what if Bill goes rogue? What if this was all a trick?" Dipper replied.

"Well, we may never know until we try it. Besides, Love Doctor Mabel might just be the person to pacify him and Catherine!" (Catherine told them to just call her Catherine instead of Natalie earlier.)

"Wait, are you shipping them?"

Dipper POV:

"Of course I am! Isn't it obvious?! Just think of it; her cheeks become a little darker every time she talks about him, how she talks about him, on how she owes him a favor. Why would she care this much for him if she only wanted to save Gravity Falls?"

Mabel does have a point…"I think we should help! So, you with me broseph?"

"I don't think we shou-"Aww, Mabel, don't do the puppy eyes on me again! It's not going to- ugh, never mind.

"Fine, but after we do this, we are definitely telling Ford and grunkle Stan about this."

"Well, I guess that means you guys are on board now. You can tell them all about this place. Besides, I need more advertisers and Nava would like to meet a scientist," Catherine butted in. Wait, she was listening to us? Oh well, at least she wouldn't kill us for that.

The ground started to shake and the lights started flickering. Is it an earthquake already? After at least one minute, the ground stopped moving.

"Woah, what was that? Come on you two, let's check it out." Catherine said.

We followed her towards the entrance as a blue… what was it that Catherine called her again? I think it was a half-spider half-fairy? Yeah, anyways, as Nava the blue fairy spider flew beside us.

"What the… Umm, I think we found the first shard." Catherine informed us.

A few miles away from the entrance there was a large floating light-yellow door that sprouted up from the ground.

Author's Note: Hi guys! So, today is March 25 and happy almost Easter! Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I just have one question: Do you know Minecraft Diaries and if you do, do you ship Zaki (Zane x Kiki)? Anyways, remember, our reality's a screen, our stories a blank page, buy pastries, see ya!


End file.
